fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Ninjendo
Ninjendo proudly presents... Day 1: Super Mario Card Clash NOTE: I am looking for some help with this game. Any information below is vulnerable to significant change. A real-time Mario card battle game is coming to Nintendo Switch! Play as the heroes and villains of the Mushroom Kingdom, placing down units to try and defend your castle and take down your opponent. Each hero and villain has a basic attack that they can use to help take out enemies. Note that basic attacks are voluntary, so not only do you have to keep placing cards, you have to keep attacking! Heroes and villains also have unique special abilities that charge up the more you take out enemy units. There are certain objectives that can appear during your match. Mystery blocks, for example, are already on the battlefield at the start of the match. Your units will go for the mystery blocks, but if an enemy is closer to them they will attack the enemy before the mystery block. Mystery blocks can give you coins, power-ups, and more. Power-ups can be used to temporarily upgrade your hero, replacing their basic attacks with limited-time abilities such as throwing fireballs or iceballs. You can use power-up cards, or use regular power-ups found in mystery blocks. If you're already using a power-up and collect another, it will be stored. In each match, you can store up to 2 power-ups at a time. To use a stored power-up, you press ZL. Note that your opponent can see your power-ups, and you can see his. Coins are the main currency you use in a match to place down units. You collect them by defeating enemy units, as well as hitting mystery blocks or regular blocks. The game plays from a bird's eye view perspective of the battlefield. Cards target the closest enemy to them that are in their range, but some simply target your opponent's castle. Place your units down strategically and go for a win! Day 2: More info on Super Mario Card Clash There are many different kinds of cards you can use on the battlefield. Power-ups can instantly be used if one is not already in effect. Note that card power-ups are stored in your character's hand, but regular ones found in things like mystery blocks will be stored. Units are cards that defend your castle and attack the opponent's castle. Each card is unique in some way. Sherms can do splash damage, Goomba Stacks have high health, and Hammer Bros? They toss hammers! Units have a simple damage/health system. For example, the Koopa does 1 damage, but has 2 health. The Goomba Stack does 1 damage, but has 10 health. Goomba Stack does 1 damage to the Koopa, reducing its health to 1. So on. There are different arenas with different objectives for you to battle in, such as: *Mushroom Kingdom **Mystery blocks and blocks: Give you coins or power-ups. Will be attacked by units if no enemies are in range. *Isle Delfino *Honeyhive Galaxy *Cap Kingdom *Luigi's Mansion *Bowser's Castle Day 3: Waluigi's Internet Simulator Introducing the first ever Waluigi game! In Waluigi's Internet Simulator, you play as Waluigi and go on an adventure across the Internet, trying to make a profit on a cryptocurrency called Star Bitcoins. Battle bosses in videos on ToadTube and explore different websites. Waluigi's computer has many websites and minigames you can play in. Not only that, you have your own in-game email! Here, you can receive the latest news about the game, as well as getting messaged by suspicious people... who we don't know. There many websites for you to explore in Waluigi's Internet Simulator. On ToadTube, you can publish video captures from your album, allowing others to see them. Not only that, you can enter some of the videos. Some will just give you Star Bitcoins, but entering a video with a giant cat? What were you thinking Waluigi? (It shows gameplay of Waluigi battling a giant cat inside a video) On MYSTERYBLOX, you can play multiple 3D minigames. On CapIt, you search posts for clues. We don't want to spoil them, but there are certainly many more websites. Waluigi's computer is upgraded every time you hit a certain amount of Star Bitcoins. Whenever his computer is upgraded, more websites will become available. You can also decorate your computer by purchasing decorations with Star Bitcoins. Day 4: ARMS 2 ARMS 2 has a whole lot more new content this time around. A new generation of ARMS fighters have risen, and ARMS Labs seems to no longer exist... But something's up. Biff, our announcer, has gone missing! Plus, strange occurrences have interrupted the ARMS Grand Prix. Meteors and other strange things have been spotted... But enough of that. Let's get to the new stuff! Introducing a brand new fighter: Smash-Man! Smash-Man cosplays as a-- I mean he IS a superhero! This fighter is fighting in full costume, using his Gauntlet ARMS to fire laser beams! Isn't science amazing? Smash-Man is able to fly up into the air, and he can charge forward while flying as well! But knock him out of the air, and he falls down. A good strategy with Smash-Man is to distance yourself, fly up, and use your ARMS to do some ranged damage! Smash-Man's signature ARMS are: *Gauntlet: These good boys can punch enemies, but if charged they'll fire a focused laser beam that can last for as long as the charge. *Handcannon: These ARMS like to stay away from people. They fire a large, laser projectile. If charged, the laser projectile can temporarily stun enemies. *Kablammer: An explosive Hammer ARM returning from ARMS 1. Meet Venus! She's a bulky, mutated venus flytrap that can steal life from other fighters! If she gets a hit in with a charged arm, she heals depending on the amount of damage she does. During her rush, she also heals, but instead heals for 20 health per punch during the rush. A good strategy with Venus is to block punches by guarding, which then charges her ARMS. Then go for a counterattack and regain some health! Venus's signature ARMS are: *Flytrap: These things bite the enemy if they're close enough! When charged, they can steal some health from your opponent! *Potter: Like the Popper in ARMS 1, it is a multi-shot weapon. What's the catch? It poisons enemies when charged! *Bloomshield: A Shield weapon that has the Wind attribute and looks like a flower. Some old fighters are returning as well, but with new playstyles and signature ARMS! ARMS 2 also has new attributes: *Water: Soaks enemies in water. This makes it so that they cannot charge their ARMS while the effect is in place. *Disease: Weakens your enemy's damage, as well as slowing his/her speed. We've also made some changes to the gameplay. *Grabs have been slightly slowed, allowing you to react much faster. *The more damage you take while guarding, the more cracks that will appear in your shield. The more cracks in your shield, the more damage you take from enemy punches. In order for your shield to repair, you must stop guarding. Your shield will slowly repair itself whenever you're not guarding. If your shield breaks, you temporarily won't be able to guard. *You can now avoid punches or grabs by ducking, but you must time it right, as you will come back up afterward. Day 5: More ARMS 2 information Welcome back! Today is our final presentation day, so we're going to share more information about ARMS 2! New gamemodes will be added, replacing most of the old ones from ARMS 1. Here, we'll demonstrate some new gamemodes for you. *Cellpocalypse - This PvE gamemode is similar to 1 vs. 100 from ARMS, but this time it's both singleplayer and multiplayer! Plus, you'll receive some bonuses like filled Rush gauges, after each wave. *King of the Hill - You (and a team member, but only in multiplayer) must stay in the control point to win! There's no health in this gamemode, so you don't have to worry about getting KO'ed. *Boss Fight - This is similar to Hedlok Battle, but this time there's many different bosses you can battle! Play with a team or by yourself! Introducing a familiar character... Min Min! Min Min's changed a bit since we've last seen her. Apparently, she's learned dozens of new martial arts! Now she dedicates herself to speed, agility, and jumping high! Her signature ARMS are: *Ramram - One of her old signature ARMS. *Flamethrower - This bad boy is a modified Dragon... that actually breathes fire! When charged, the fire gets even hotter and turns blue! *Tristinger - This multi-shot ARM has the Poison attribute. Category:Subpages Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase